A discharge lamp uses the technique of discharging electric current through mercury vapor and other gases to produce visible and ultraviolet radiation. As that happens in the case of fluorescent lamps, the ultraviolet radiation impinges upon a fluorescent coating on the lamp, causing the fluorescent coating to emit visible light that we can use for illumination purposes with noteable efficiency. Thus, discharge lamps have come into widespread use so that the details of their construction and use demand attention.
Consider a fluorescent lamp for example. It includes a glass tube that the manufacturer coats with a fluorescent material, fills with mercury vapor, and supplies with an electrode at each end. We install the fluorescent lamp by plugging it into a lamp fixture designed to support the glass tube and supply electric current to the electrodes, the combination of the fluorescent lamp and lamp fixture sometimes being called a discharge lamp system.
The lamp fixture includes an electrical component called a ballast. The ballast transforms an external source of alternating current (such as 110-volt commercial or household current) to the voltage level necessary to operate the fluorescent lamp (i.e., high starting voltage, current-limited lower operating voltages, and any heater voltages required).
Two-terminal electrodes are used in what are called rapid-start type and pre-heat type discharge lamps (each electrode including a heater filament) and one-terminal electrodes are used in what are called instant-start discharge lamps (the electrodes being heated by the current flowing between them). Regardless of the type, the ballast when is activated the discharge lamp system is turned on, and that causes an electric potential or voltage to be impressed across the lamp. An electric current (i.e., the lamp arc current) results that arcs between the electrodes, the electrons bombarding the mercury vapor thereby producing the ultraviolet radiation.
More specifically, the ballast impresses an alternating voltage across the electrodes so that each electrode acts as a cathode during one half-cycle and as an anode during the other half-cycle. Thus, the lamp arc current alternates in direction as it flows between the two electrodes. But the electrical characteristics of the ballast and fluorescent lamps are such that a highly distorted lamp arc current waveform results.
The ballast and fluorescent lamps are usually matched so that the fluorescent lamps operate at a prescribed efficiency and operational life expectancy, resulting in a highly distorted lamp arc current waveform that maintains lamp ignition and prescribed lamp brightness as well as having a directed effect on lamp lumen life and lamp mortality. The waveform may, for example, increase somewhat slowly to a peak and then rapidly decay to zero so that the ratio of the peak value to the RMS value (i.e., the lamp arc current crest factor) is about 1.7.
The action of the lamp arc current slowly deteriorates the electrodes by depletion of the barium or other emissive electrode coating employed. We sometimes say that it causes the emissive coating to burn off, and such deterioration is affected by the lamp arc current crest factor.
In that regard, the electrodes are typically impregnated with rare earth oxides and other emissive elements that have an abundance of free electrons and low work functions. When the lamp is first installed and turned on, the electrodes heat up to operating temperature and that heats the emissive coating and causes more electrons to be emitted to facilitate the Townsend avalanche. This also bond the emissive material in place which typically occurs within one hundred hours of lamp operation. However, until that process is completed, the emissive coating is even more vulnerable to the action of the lamp arc current. In other words, it can blow or burn off all the more rapidly and deteriorate lumen and lamp life.
After the electrodes have deteriorated sufficiently and the bare tungsten electrode is exposed, the fluorescent lamp is no longer usable and must be replaced. This can result in costly maintenance in large commercial installations and is aggravated by the less frequent but regular failure of aging ballasts. Some users even replace all lamps and ballasts periodically rather than wait for the lamps and ballasts to bail. Thus, lamp maintenance can be very expensive and time consuming so that we need some way of extending discharge lamp life.